


Tohru is Ours

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Families of Choice, Implied Relationships, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Hana analyzes the boys' thoughts.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki & Honda Tohru & Uotani Arisa
Kudos: 1





	Tohru is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Thanksgiving"

The boys complained in their thoughts that we sounded like we were giving Tohru away to be married, but they weren’t completely wrong. Well, we don’t expect either of them to marry her any time soon, but someday… yes, probably someday.

But the other half of their thought is correct. _We_ are giving her away. Because Tohru is ours. We give thanks every day for her presence in our lives, both individually and in the way she brought us together. Tohru is our whole world, and we would do anything to protect her and ensure her happiness.

So these boys had better treat her well. They may love her, but she is ours until we say otherwise.


End file.
